


Forever

by skittles_and_rain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beachfront Wedding, Fluff, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Lance is gorgeous and shiro is overwhelmed, Light angst but other than that its v soft, M/M, Marriage, Shark onesie, Weddings, my boys are so in love, pure fluff, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_rain/pseuds/skittles_and_rain
Summary: Its Shiro and Lance's wedding day and they could not be more in love./this is very self indulgent there needs to be more shance in peoples lives/





	Forever

Lance sat on his mother’s bathroom stool with his sisters standing next to him, hands on his shoulders. His mother paced behind him on the phone with their father, who still hadn’t showed up. They all stared at her through the glass until she sighed, said goodbye, and ended the call. 

 

Turning to her youngest child, she smiled, brushing his hair back from his forehead. “I’m sorry, but your father can’t make the reception, they won’t let him leave. But he promises he will get to you as soon as he can,  _ mijo _ . He said he loves you.” She said with a small smile on her face, hoping this wouldn't ruin her little boy’s big day. 

 

Lance breathed in slowly before he opened his eyes and grinned, grabbing her hand and squeezing. “It’s okay, Mama, you’ll just have to make sure you get my good side in all the pictures you take for Dad.” He said, winking at her before he looked up at his sisters. “Ready, ladies?” He asked before they held up an assortment of makeup items and his eyes lightened up. “Of course.” They answered with a grin of their own. 

 

\-------

 

Shiro stood in the bathroom of his and Lance’s apartment, shaving. Keith was in the next room trying to teach Lance’s cat, Blue, to sit. Shiro peeked out every now and then to see how he was doing and never found any result other than Keith laying on the floor hanging a piece of food in front of Blue as she cleaned herself. 

 

Eventually, that must have become boring because he heard his fridge open before Keith showed up in the doorway as Shiro dried his newly shaven face. Shiro glanced over at Keith before raising an eyebrow at the beer he was holding. 

 

“Could you really not wait?” He asked his younger brother, exasperated. “There’ll be plenty of alcoholic beverages after the wedding, do you need to start a mere few hours before the actual reception?” 

 

Keith nodded his head before taking a large swig of his drink, grimacing. “Yes. Yes I do. And you wanna know why? Because my best friend and my big brother are getting married today and I think it just hit me because I have an urge to jump off your balcony.”

 

Shiro rolled his eyes at Keith, throwing his towel at him before picking up his phone to check the time. He closed his eyes for a moment before he grinned and looked up at Keith who still looked lost.

 

“Yeah. Yeah we are.” He said softly before he laughed and spun around in a circle before composing himself and walking towards his closet where his suit hung. He began to start putting on his white undershirt and black dress pants as he began whistling, mood lightening up the room as even Keith managed a small smile at the sheer joy of his brother. 

 

\-------

 

“Eyeliner?”

“Check.”

“Mascara?”

“Check.”

“Eyeshadow?”

“Check.”

“Brows?”

“Check.”

“Lipgloss?”

“Check?”

 

Sierra looked down at her brother with narrowed eyes as he played Candy Crush on his phone before she clapped her hands, causing him to mess up his move and glare at her. 

 

“Sierra you-” 

 

“All done!” She grinned over at her sister and nodded before they both lifted Lance by his underarms, much to his distress as he almost dropped his phone, and pushed him against the wall by the vanity. 

 

They both grinned as Lance watched with wide eyes, already knowing what was going to happen. “Elizabeth. Sierra. We’ve talked about this. You can’t just- oh okay.” He said as sierra ripped off his shirt, making sure not to mess up his face, and Elizabeth dropped his pants, leaving him in boxers. 

 

They both wrinkled their noses as Lance cocked a hip and rested a hand on it, unamused. “I promise I’ll be dressed on time, just let me call Shiro one last time...” He trailed off as he started to open his phone again before Elizabeth plucked it out of his hands. 

 

“Nope.” She said, pocketing it and crossing her arms. “You’re not allowed to talk to him until you’re saying your vows. I know you’re both anxious about tonight but I promise everything will go smoothly, so don’t worry.” 

 

She hugged him lightly before Sierra shoved a suit into his chest and ordered him to go get changed, they only had an hour before they had to be there and they hadn't taken nearly enough pictures yet. He grumbled and began getting dressed as his sisters walked out of the bathroom to go put their own dresses on. 

 

Lance eventually finished getting dressed and as he looked into the mirror he bust into another grin. He put a hand up to his cheek and nearly squealed, his sisters had done an amazing job. His eyeliner was ‘on point’ and his highlight was amazing, making his cheekbones look more prominent and the dark eyeshadow they applied made his eyes seem electric blue, like his suit. In fact, his suit managed to match the exact color of his eyes. He twirled around so he could see himself and he had to admit, he looked good, even better than usual. His suit was a bright blue with black trim and he had a small black rose resting in his front pocket, courtesy of Sierra. 

 

He was about to go compliment them on his makeup when they walked in wearing their white lace bridesmaid dresses. He put his hands up this mouth and gasped. “You two look gorgeous!” He practically screamed. They rolled their eyes and motioned to him. 

 

“Yeah, well, you look better than the rest of us and you know it. Now come on, Mom has something to talk to us about and it sounded important.”

 

He nodded, following them out the door, but his mind was definitely elsewhere. He pictured Shiro standing at the end of the aisle, smiling at him like they were the only two men in the world. To put it short, Lance was ecstatic. He couldn't believe this was finally happening. He was getting married. 

 

\-------

 

Shiro glanced at his watch for the third time in the past five minutes as he tapped his foot on the altar. He was facing away from the thirty odd people seated behind him and watching the waves slowly roll onto the sand under the pink and purple sky. 

 

He had no idea how his soon-to-be-husband had managed to be late to his own wedding even though he was literally at his mother's beach house only a few houses down. He was about to start panicking, thinking Lance had changed his mind about his decision to marry Shiro. He turned around just as heard the music start up to see Lance at the end of the sandy aisle, out of breath, father on his arm. 

 

Shiro took one look at Lance, cheeks red and eyes blown wide at the site of Shiro standing a mere 15 feet from him, and his knees nearly buckled. Lance was fucking  _ gorgeous.  _ He looked like something straight out of a modelling agency and Shiro had never felt luckier in his entire life, though he suddenly felt underdressed in his all black suit with a modified blue rose in his front pocket. 

 

Shiro was really glad Keith chose that moment to lean in and whisper good luck to his brother because it snapped Shiro out of his stupor. He had been caught up in how beautiful his fiance looked and had almost forgotten where he even was and how many people were staring at him and Lance. 

 

His fiance eventually made it the space right in front of him, his father patting his arm and moving to sit down next to his wife, and it was then that Shiro realized he wasn't the only one tearing up here. Lance had a tear running down his face and Shiro was glad all his makeup was waterproof because he didn’t want a few happy tears to ruin something so beautiful, even though Lance was beautiful either way. 

 

Shiro just wanted to kiss Lance right then and there, but knew he couldn't when the priest cleared his throat and began his speech. He guessed that would just have to wait for later, then. 

 

He managed to tune out everything the priest said, trading out his attention for every curve and line of Lance's body, which he was memorizing as he stood there. His attention snapped back into focus when the priest asked them to exchange vows and Shiro cleared his throat, emotion already building. He knew his and Lance’s vows were going to be a bit different than the usual banter people spouted off at weddings, but he was okay with that. Nothing about Shiro and Lance’s relationship was normal and that's just how they liked it. 

 

His palms grew sweaty as he began to speak.

 

“Lance… You are and will always continue to be the best thing that happened to me. When Keith introduced you to me on y’alls first day at college, I was breathless. You were, and will always continue to be beautiful. I remember choking on the air I was holding in and you laughed and said you already liked me better than Keith. And then that was it, you were gone.

 

“I honestly thought I wouldn’t see you again for a very long time, but when I walked into my Robotics III class and miraculously saw you sitting next to Pidge on the other side of the room. I knew that you would continue to be in my life for a while, and boy was I right. I never realized how much we saw each other and how much we pined over each other until that day you caught me having a PTSD- induced panic attack. You sat with me for over half an hour just holding me as I cried into your arms. I had never, and still haven't, felt safer than I did right then, I remember looking up at you after it was all over and just as I began to apologize, you kissed me. You grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me in, ignoring the tear stains on my cheeks and how chapped my lips were. You didn’t care, and you never have. Ever since I met you, you’ve had me enthralled. I could drown in those bright galaxy blue eyes of yours, and someday I just might, but until then I will make sure to make the best of my time here. I love you, Lance McClain.”

 

Shiro hadn’t realized how long his ramble had been until he looked away shyly from Lance's watering eyes into the darkening sky. He felt like he should apologize for taking so long but he couldn't, he wouldn't. Lance needed to know how much he meant to him.

 

Lance was still trying to compose himself when the priest motioned towards him to begin. He took a deep breath and looked into Shiro’s obsidian eyes as he began.

 

“Takashi. You’ve held my heart ever since you first lay eyes on me that day in the courtyard.  I remember seeing you everyday and my heart skipping a beat every time you would so much as glance in my direction. You were like a Greek God to me, everything I wanted but never thought I could have. I thought it was just luck when you didn't attack me after I kissed you that first time, and I honest to god almost fainted when you agreed to go on a date with me. This has been the best 3 years of my entire life and I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” 

 

He hadn’t noticed the tears that finally spilled over, staining Shiro’s cheeks as he became overwhelmed with love at his fiance's words. 

 

“I remember when you asked me to marry you and I fell out of my chair because it shocked me so much. I couldn't, and still can't, believe it. How could someone as perfect as you want to spend the rest of your life with someone as mediocre as me? I still don’t know the answer to that question and I may never know it, but I’ve learned not to look a gifted horse in the mouth. I'm gonna trust you on this one, because I love you with every fiber of my being. Never change, Takashi Shirogane, because then you’d only get more amazing and that sure as hell isn't fair. I still can't keep up.”

 

Lance stared at his fiance before he laughed low in his chest because holy SHIT this was happening. He held out his hand after being instructed to do so and shivered as Shiro slid the ring onto his finger, him then doing the same to him. They intertwined hands and squeezed, happiness bubbling up inside of them, threatening to burst.  

 

Lance started sobbing happy tears as he said ‘I do’ and Shiro wiped his tears away as he said it as well. The priest finally announced it, that they were officially husband and husband and before he could get any further Lance practically threw himself onto Shiro, wrapping his arms around his neck as he assaulted him with his mouth. He grinned into the kiss as he felt Shiro gather him around the middle and pull him in closer as everyone clapped and cheered for them. He even heard a small  _ boom  _ go off and laughed into the kiss as confetti exploded all over them, courtesy of Pidge, he assumed. 

 

They eventually pulled away for air and leaned foreheads onto one another, confetti still falling and silver rings glistening in the little light the sky provided. Lance held up his hand, still entwined with Shiro’s. He stared at the rings and envisioned himself staring at the  _ Forever _ engraving inside of them for a long time. He smiled as he imagined explaining it to anyone else, when he told them what the engraving said they'd automatically think English, but it went deeper than that. Lance and Shiro loved every part of each other, even if they were originally from opposite sides of the world. Therefore the rings had  _ Forever  _ engraved in the other's native language. Shiro’s was in Spanish, and Lance's was in Japanese. Lance grinned giddily at the thought of him and his husband's sappy sentimental values and kissed Shiro shortly again before backing away slightly as he wiped away his tears, and thankfully none of his makeup.

 

Lance let out a soft breath before he let go of Shiro to wring his hands together. “I’m really sorry I was late, but Dad surprised me and flew in, like, 5 minutes before the reception and I really wanted him to walk me down the aisle, so we had to hurry to the airport and we were only 20 minutes late… I think. Anyways, I’m so sorry. I even forgot my flowers I was just so nervous and excited and-” He was cut off by Shiro tilting his chin up and covering his husband’s mouth with his own. 

 

“It’s fine, baby, I promise. We’re here, we did it. That’s all that matters.” He said as people started to walk up to them, congratulating them and promising to meet them inside for whatever the wedding after party was called. Eventually everyone trickled away from the happy couple as they realized the two weren’t ready to go inside yet, Allura following them to watch over the guests until her friends decided to come inside. Soon it was just Keith, Hunk, Pidge, and Matt left around them.

 

They all grinned at one another, not saying anything before a gust of air flew over them and Lance immediately looked at the water. Shiro’s eyes narrowed suspiciously as he saw Pidge, Matt, and Hunk all glance at each other before his widened. “NO Lance!” He yelled just as Lance and the other three took off towards the water, kicking off their shoes and rolling up their pants, or dress for Pidge, as they ran.

 

They then proceeded to play in the shallow water, splashing and laughing as they all got each other wet. Shiro and Keith shook their heads at each other, walking down to the group and sitting on the other’s jackets so their butts wouldn't get dirty. Just as Lance came up to try dry off, Hunk came and grabbed Shiro, practically dragging him to the water much to the older man’s protests as he frantically shed his outer layer of clothing and rolled up his pants. Lance sighed happily and sat next to Keith, who looked over at him before clearing his throat, getting Lance’s attention. 

 

“Hey Lance?” He asked as he turned back to look at his friends in the water. Lance stopped mid hair shake and looked over to him, eyebrows raised. “Yeah, buddy?” 

 

Keith sighed and looked back over at him, expression soft. “Take care of him, okay? Shiro. He is your responsibility and I know how much you love him but..” He shook his head before leaning back on his arms, eyes now trained on his big brother who was laughing, kicking up water with Hunk at Matt and Pidge, full on war happening between them. All bets were off as Matt almost tackled Hunk into the sand. 

 

“Do you remember when you two broke up a little after your first year together? When you saw that drunk girl kissing Shiro in the bar and you thought he had cheated on you?” He asked Lance as the newly wed shifted uncomfortably, it wasn’t a fond memory. “Yeah.” Lance replied softly. 

 

“Well,” Keith started. “That broke you both and I think we all know that, but… You didn’t see the immediate aftermath. You two were separated only a week, but Shiro fell into the worst depression I’ve ever seen after you walked away from him that day. When you didn’t look back, he thought he had lost you forever. He wouldn’t eat, wouldn't sleep, and didn't get up off the couch for days until you finally showed up to return some of his clothes. The look he gave you when he saw you was something I will never forget. He looked so relieved to see you standing there, and I think you know that too because you finally gave up and listened to his explanation about what happened. When you fell into his arms hours later, crying and forgiving him, begging for another chance, he was so happy. I think he was probably happier then than he was today.” 

 

Keith looked over at Lance, noticing the tears in his eyes, the one’s that mirrored those in his own eyes. “You're my best friend and you know I love you and I know you always mean well but… If you ever do that to him again I swear to God the police will never find your body.” 

 

He grinned at Lance who smiled back at him, laughing softly. “I won’t hurt him again, Keith. I would never.” He said honestly. 

 

Keith nodded and patted his arm. “Good. You two are perfect for each other, I couldn’t even imagine a better match for him but I am really relying on you here. He needs you more than you could even fathom and I know you need him too.” He finished, not really knowing what else to say. He had never talked this much about heartfelt things like this, but he knew it was needed.  He wanted his brother to be happy, he deserved it more than anyone. 

 

Lance knew Keith meant well and he nodded, moving over to give him a side hug, head resting on his best friend’s shoulder. “I promise.” He said as he watched everyone start walking back to them, catching Shiro’s eye as he sat up and brushed himself off. He stood up just as they got back to them and he threw himself into Shiro's arms, making the larger man stumble back a few steps. 

 

“I love you. So much.” He whispered into his ears as he buried his face in his husband’s neck, feeling the other’s hands wrap around him again. “I love you too.” Shiro said, moving Lance’s face to face him so he could kiss him. He heard a puking sound behind only to see Matt and Pidge laughing as Keith and Hunk smiled fondly at them. 

 

”Have some decorum, you two, This is a public beach.” Matt said as he motioned to the empty sand around them. Lance rolled his eyes. “I will make out with my husband as much as I want, thank you very much.” He said matter of factly. 

 

Shiro laughed at his friends before straightening and looking towards the building behind them. He squeezed his husbands waist as he looked toward the building that everyone but their small group was already inside of. “Ready for the hard part?” he asked him. 

 

All their friends began walking away as Lance rolled his eyes and leaned into him and closed his eyes. “Oh come on, the hard part is over. Now all I gotta do is dance appropriately, not insult Keith too much, and make sure not to fall into the cake before cutting it. Allura would probably kill me.” He said, shivering in fear as he imagined the anger on her face the last time he had messed up something like that at her and Shay’s wedding.  

 

Shiro sighed as they began walking away from the water. “Then let’s go finish our wedding so we can get to the good part when we get home.” 

 

Lance looked up at him and wriggled his eyebrows. “Oh yeah. You  _ know _ I won’t let you off on our Shark Week marathon now. We still have three days before we leave for Cuba for our honeymoon. You’re legally mine now, and therefore you are legally obligated to watch Shark Week with me.” He said deviously as Shiro got vivid images of Lance in his shark onesie screaming at the TV about all the wrong facts they spout off. 

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Shiro said as he held open the door for Lance when they arrived at the entrance, letting him step in before closing the door behind him, thus beginning their first activity as a married couple. 

  
  
  



End file.
